wspaniale_stulecie_muhtesem_yuzyilfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Farya Bethlen Sultan
'Farya Bethlen Sultan -' Córka Katarzyny Brandenburskiej i Gabora Bethlena, ur. 1612 roku. Od 1632 roku żona Sułtana Murada IV. Postać fikcyjna stworzona na potrzeby serialu. Wcześniejsze życie thumb|left|240pxKsiężn iczka Farya pochodziła z Węgier. Urodziła się jako córka Katarzyny Brandenburskiej i Gabora Bethlena. Na Węgrzech władzę sprawował jej wuj, Stefan Bocksay. Kiedy była mała z zaskoczenia wyskoczyła pewnej kobiecie, Madame, która później stała się jej kochającą nianią. Wiadomo, że przed przybyciem do Stambułu zaatakował ją pewien kardynał. Farya we własnej obronie zabiła go, przez co była poszukiwana przez papieża. Początki w Stambule Księżniczka przybyła do Stambułu statkiem wraz z Madame. Przekazała sułtanowi Muradowi IV list, który on miał rozszyfrować. Dotyczył on działań przeciw niemu. Następnie Farya stała się ukochaną kobietą sułtana Murada IV. Tym samym stała się wrogiem sułtanki Ayse, Haseki Sultan. Niebawem w Stambule pojawili się ludzie papieża. Dzięki Sinanowi Paszy(który chciał ją zabrać w bezpieczne miejsce, a potem w spokoju zabić, lecz w tym momencie wszedł sułtan Murad) zdołała uciec. Niebawem Farya spotkała handlarkę, która jej groziła. Chciała, by księżniczka sprzeciwiła się sułtanowi Muradowi i podłożyła sułtanowi głowę świni. Na dwór osmański przybył wysłannik Stefana i dał Farii głowę oraz przebranie. Zdesperowana Farya bojąc się o matkę zrobiła czego chciała handlarka(przez co została uznana za zdrajczynię). Niestety podczas drogi powrotnej została ranna, a potem zdemaskowana. Wściekły sułtan Murad wtrącił ją i Madame do lochu. Później wysłał do niej katów, którzy mieli przyprowadzić Faryę do niego. Tam powiedział, że on uwolni jej matkę, a ją zostawi na Węgrzech. Wojna jednak nie doszła do skutku. Niebawem Stefan Bocksay został stracony, a matka Farii przybyła do Stambułu. Później Farya chciała odjechać wraz z nią, przeszkodził jej jednak sułtan Murad. Matka Farii, Katarzyna Brandenburska nie zasiadła na tronie węgierskim (Farya wtedy byłaby następczynią tronu węgierskiego). Pretekstem była kara dla Farii za ,,zdradę''. Tak naprawdę jednak chodziło o to, że on chciał związać się z Faryą, w której się zakochał (gdyby Farya była następczynią tronu Węgrzech nie mógłby). Następnie Farya i sułtan Murad żyli razem. Farya szybko zaszła w ciążę. Niestety, w tym momencie Ayse Haseki znów zorganizował zamach na Faryę. Rozpowiedziała, że sułtan Murad związał się z księżniczką węgierską(co było hańbą dla Farii). W momencie, kiedy Farya wyszła na bazar została zaatakowana i kopnięta w brzuch przez pewnego mężczyznę. Skutkiem tego była nie tylko utrata dziecka, ale i także płodności. Odtąd Farya długo nie mogła zajść w ciążę. Księżniczka była pogrążona w bólu. Od początku oskarżała o wszystko Ayse. Sułtanka Haseki nie została jednak ukarana, ponieważ nie było dowodów jej winy. Niebawem Farya zaczęła domagać się ślubu z sułtanem Muradem. W czasie jej pobytu w Stambule jej przyjaciółką była sułtanka Atike, którą uczyła między innymi walczyć(a sama w polu walki pokonała wielu mężczyzn, zaraz po przyjeździe do Stambułu prosiła nawet sułtana Murada o armię), jej wrogiem zaś była sułtanka Kosem. Sułtanka Farya Niebawem sułtan zabrał Faryę na Wieżę Galata, gdzie z zaskoczenia poślubił kobietę. Odtąd Farya była jego prawowitą żoną i naczelną sułtanką. Jej służącą została Madame. Ból Farii po stracie dziecka coraz bardziej mijał. Niebawem w haremie miało miejsce jeszcze jedno bardzo ważne wydarzenie - wyszły na jaw zdradzieckie czyny popełnione przez sułtankę Gulbahar. Gulbahar nie wiedząc, że przeżyje swój wyrok śmierci przed planowaną egzekucją napisała list do Farii, w której wyjawiła, że za zamachem na nią i jej bezpłodnością stoi sułtanka Ayse. Farya od razu zaniosła list do sułtana. Ayse jednak nie mogła zostać stracona, ponieważ akurat była w ciąży. Po porodzie władca skazał Ayse na śmierć, ona jednak o tym początkowo nie wiedziała. Oficjalnie została wysłana do Amasyi, a wyjeżdżając ze Stambułu miała zostać zabita. Farya się o tym dowiedziała i by zadać Ayse ból powiedziała jej o wszystkim. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że przez to Ayse wypiła truciznę i podała ją swoim dwóm dzieciom, Ahmedowi i Hanzade. Po stracie dzieci, gdy sułtan Murad wyjechał i zaginął, a Farya wraz z ludźmi sułtana wyruszyła na jego poszukiwania. Odnalazła go w błocie. Zaczęła również toczyć spór z Sanavber Hatun - faworytą sułtana Murada. Niebawem sułtan dowiedział się, że Farya powiedziała Ayse o wyroku śmierci na nią. Wściekły nasłał katów na żonę. Farya nie została jednak zabita, ponieważ uratowała ją....ciąża. Kobieta cudem odzyskała płodność i zaszła w ciążę. Później Farya dowiedziała się, że Sanavber jest zdrajczynią i dzięki temu prawda wyszła na jaw. Jednak Sanavber nim została złapana, przygotowała dla Farii truciznę, która miała pozbawić ją dziecka. Farya została po raz kolejny zaatakowana, kiedy była w ciąży. Tym razem jednak nie straciła dziecka. We własnej obronie zabiła Sanavber, a niedługo potem urodziła bliźnięta. Sułtan Murad akurat był na wojnie, tak więc dzieci musiały poczekać na swoje imię. Gdy władca wrócił nazwał bliźnięta: Sulejman i Selim. Śmierć Niedługo później intrygi sułtanki Kosem doprowadziły do tego, że władca zamknął swoich braci, Kasima i Ibrahima w kafes zwanego złotą klatką. Wówczas Kosem uznała, że Farya zatruwa myśli sułtana. Sułtanka Valide kazała więc zabić Faryę. Jej ciało zostało powieszone w jej komnacie. Ciekawostki * Aktorka, która grała Faryę to Farah Zeynep Abdullah odeszła z serialu z aktorem granym przez Silahtara Agę. Prawdopodobnie się w sobie zakochali. * Jest postacią fikcyjną. * Istnieje teoria, że była rosyjskim szpiegiem. Podobno podtruwała swoją miłość - Murada IV. * Jej rola w serialu miała być o wiele dłuższa ale z powodu miłosnych przygód postanowiła odejść z planu serialu. * jest postacią kontrowersyjną * do końca została chrześcijanką (nie jest ukazane w serialu czy przyjęła Islam czy nie) * mimo iż była ukochaną Sułtana Murada IV (i jego żoną) nie otrzymała po śmierci Sułtanki Haseki Ayşe tytułu Haseki Sultan * jest jedyną postacią w serialu (serialach), która miała tytuł Księżniczki a potem Sułtanki * w serialu wraz z Sułtanką Nurbanu i Sułtanką Kosem są jedynymi kobietami, które urodziły bliźniacze dzieci bądź trojaczki Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Faworyty Kategoria:Postacie fikcyjne Kategoria:Wspaniałe Stulecie: Sułtanka Kösem Kategoria:Sułtanki Kategoria:Żony Sułtana Kategoria:Prawowite Żony Sułtana Kategoria:Wolne kobiety Kategoria:Harem Murada IV